


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

by veronicaleaf



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicaleaf/pseuds/veronicaleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach爱Chris，Chris也爱Zach。他们曾经搞砸了一切，然而最终还是找回了彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part.1 我们眼中的彼此

Zach的眉毛很有特色，厚重得就像层叠的远山一样，结合他削瘦的面部轮廓，高挺的鼻梁，还有像是一直含着笑意的薄唇，总能给人留下深刻印象。当然了，他非常英俊，英俊到足以吸引数不清的艳遇，然而如果提起Zachary Quinto的外貌，更多人的第一反应恐怕仍然是“特别”，积极意义上的，这份特别为他赢得了别人的瞩目，再加上他的才华和勤奋，使他得到许多机会，但同时也有些限制他的戏路，直到他碰上Star Trek，而后者让他遇见了Chris。  
Chris的眼睛也很有特色，不单是指它的颜色，不同的光泽照耀在虹膜上会有细微的差别，但本质上那还是一团婴儿蓝。喜欢他的人对他的眼睛有过无数次的，各种各样的赞美，有人说是温暖清澈如春日的湖水，有人说蔚蓝深沉如广阔的海洋，而对Zach来说，很多时候它就像整个浩瀚的宇宙，无所不包，而他只是置身其中，为它的美丽倾倒。  
而Chris的笑总是让人心尖甜丝丝的，那种感觉该怎么说呢，你亲手种下的玫瑰恰好在情人节那天盛开，刚出炉的奶油蛋糕洒上糖霜再加上一颗樱桃，冬日的暖阳照在刚刚融化的初雪之上，长着梅花斑点的小鹿轻巧地舔过你的手掌，Chris的笑就像是这些的总和。  
Zach很喜欢Chris的眼睛，也喜欢Chris的笑。然而大多数人恐怕都想不到的是，他最喜欢的还是Chris身上的味道。  
Chris不是一个喜欢用各种香水来装饰自己的人，他用有淡淡芳香的沐浴露和须后水，有时候还有古龙水。Zach跟很多时尚圈的人都是表面意义上的好友，他自己也是一个很注重外表的男人。然而他认识的那么多设计师，演员，模特，包括过去交往过的男友，甚至包括他自己，都没有Chris那么好闻。Chris有他自己的味道，独一无二，万中无一，是刚被春风拂过的青草，是被雨水沾湿的空气，是软绵绵的云。  
所以在认识Chris之后，Zach总会忍不住凑近他去闻他身上的味道，这渐渐成了他的习惯，直到他爱上他，得到他，再离开他，都没有变过。  
后来，Chris身上也有了一些Zach，因为他习惯于穿Zach的衬衫，Zach的裤子，还有Zach的鞋。看在上帝的份上，他爱这个男人就像小熊爱蜂蜜，没了他就好像生活都没了滋味儿。这个男人改变了他的一切，他的生活，他的未来，他的灵魂，相比之下，性向根本算不了什么。不过Chris一点都不在意这些，他只希望Zach能存在于他的世界当中，这段爱情在他心里种下了一整片花园，开满了姹紫嫣红。对他而言，Zach拥有他所能想到的完美情人的一切。他好看、迷人、风趣，富有才气和事业心。他有一颗敏感的心，不是那种伤春悲秋的敏感，而是指他能准确体会到最微小的人性，他有自己的一套恰如其分的哲学。对于一个演员而言，这是一种了不起的天赋和能力，Zach永远都知道自己在什么阶段，应该有怎样的心态，他能正确地对待周遭的一切和他的内心。Chris简直为Zach身上的这些特质着迷，他希望能和Zach一直待在一起，因为他喜欢看到Zach那可爱的焦糖色瞳孔里只有自己。  
他还记得他们一起度过的第一个圣诞节，分享了一整瓶雪莉酒之后，他问Zach为什么会看上他，而Zach说出了Chris一直都想对他说的话：我爱你只因你是你。


	2. Chapter 2

Part.2 【我爱你】和【在一起】

01 爱情故事  
爱情的定义是什么？  
这世上有一千个读者，并不一定有一千个哈姆雷特。但这世上有一千个坠入爱河的人，就一定有一千种对爱的定义。  
他们因电影结缘。他出演了Captain Kirk，他则是Mr .Spock，他们是同事，战友、至交，和许许多多粉丝心中的亲密恋人。  
Zach永远不会忘记第一次看到Chris的那一天。因为他确信那团婴儿蓝将会像阳光一般照耀他整个余生。  
在他非常年轻的时候，他曾经思考过关于爱情的问题，比如爱情的本质，爱情的起源，爱情的终结。他会想爱情之于新生生命的意义，爱情和婚姻有没有必然的联系，他早就清楚地知道自己是个同性恋，但他仍然渴望能够组成一个完整的家庭，虽然这个构想对那时的他而言还遥不可及。他热爱戏剧，曾为《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中的至死不渝困惑多年，关于爱情与死亡的永恒命题。他幻想过自己会很快遇到一位中意的伴侣，和他产生真挚的爱情，可惜他的尝试都以失败告终。他也曾经在私生活上犯过不少错，可谁没年轻过呢。  
总之这些都是不可或缺的经历，生命的长河奔流不息，经过的每一段都参与过塑造现在的你。而Zach无比庆幸的是，在他遇到Chris的时候，他已经是一个相对成熟的男人，无论是事业上还是感情上，然而他很快就发现他们之间有一道不可逾越的鸿沟，那就是Chris无论从哪个角度来看，都是直到不能再直的男人。Zach很清楚直男变弯的几率就跟他喜欢女人的几率差不多，考虑到后者的可能性，他果断地告诫自己立刻放弃。毕竟，就算他真的很喜欢Chris，他也不能冒着把自己的心扔到烤架上的风险去为爱不顾一切，他已经过了那个年纪。哦上帝，他那时甚至还有一个感情不错的男友。  
他们交往得很顺利，对方是个好人，好得不能再好了，他们很合适，也算般配。有时候Zach觉得自己挺幸运的，能够得到这么可爱的人的青睐，这段关系让他觉得快乐，纯粹，和放松。但是有时候，他也会幻想，会不会存在其他可能性，他还没有那么快就安定下来的打算。  
然后他就遇上了Chris，好吧，或许这就叫做命运，而命运就是个婊子。Zach有些烦恼，每天和Chris在片场对戏的时候，他得用身为演员的专业性不让自己分心，然后在每个闲暇时刻，他得用Spock般的理性让自己的目光从Chris身上移开，不能一直表现得好像Chris是一朵怒放的花，而他则是一只渴望得要死的蜜蜂。  
Chris的性格事实上和Kirk有很大的不同。他很能体谅别人，能迅速地融入到一个群体当中，但那是因为他聪明，善良，而不是因为他真的外向。Zach在认识他不久后就发现了这一点，本质上来说他们是很不一样的人，然而这反而让他对Chris的兴趣更浓了，或许他就是如此喜爱着Chris的一切。  
出于塑造角色的需要，他们会花比跟别的演员更多的时间和对方待在一起，对于在他们认识不久后就喜欢上Chris的Zach而言，这算得上一种甜蜜的折磨。他必须要一边享受Chris每天对他露出无数个，各种各样的笑容，比如害羞的，得意的，喜悦的，因恶作剧成功的，一边劝告自己对眼前的小混蛋死心。而Chris仿佛对他所处的困境浑然不觉，随着相处的深入，Zach发现Chris也很喜欢他，虽然不是那种意义上的，只是直男对好朋友的喜欢。Chris知道他是同性恋，虽然他从来没有问过，但他能看得出来。可Chris并不介意和Zach做朋友，虽然他们的性格大相径庭，但是相处起来却有一种微妙的和谐，这很有趣，因为他们志趣相投。  
除了讨论角色和电影以外，他们会谈论许多领域的话题，文学的，艺术的，甚至对方私人生活的。虽然他们是很难跟别人谈论私事的人，但是如果是对方的话，这个问题就不复存在了。  
Chris曾经跟Zach抱怨过他相处过的那些“麻烦的”、“缠人的”女孩儿们，虽然提起她们的火辣时他还是会双眼放光，Zach就回应一些无关痛痒的话，比如“是她们不适合你”，又或者“最好的永远都是下一个”之类的，但是事实上，他知道Chris只是还不太清楚自己想要什么，虽然他也不一定完全清楚。Chris的感情观就跟他本人一样拧巴和有待探索，所以Zach也很难想象今后他究竟会找一个什么样的女孩儿度过余生。不过这个不是他关心的问题，至少眼下不是，他更着迷于发生在对方人生里的那些微不足道的小事，或许不够特别，也没什么太大的意义，但是正是这一切造就了眼前这个把他迷得神魂颠倒的Chris，出于公平起见，他们开始交换彼此生命中的一个又一个小故事，于是Chris知道了Zach十六岁时“凭借意念”幸免于一场车祸，Zach知道了Chris曾经因为视力而自卑于自己长得不好看。  
“说真的，如果我在现场一定会拍下你一脸惊慌失措的表情。”  
“哦，Chris，如果你真对一个差点遇难的人那么做了简直是不人道，字面意义上的，不人道。”  
“那你上次还说过你会来抢走我的眼镜。”  
“我是为你好，让你能发现其实你是个多么漂亮的小男孩儿。”  
“长着一脸雀斑的？”  
“没错，雀斑让你的肤色看起来更健康了，不是么？”  
“……Zach，你就是个小混蛋。”  
“彼此彼此。“  
无伤大雅的互相讽刺早已成为了他们日常生活的一部分，但Zach知道，Chris那句话的意思是希望那时能陪在刚从死神手里逃脱的他身边，正如他的本意其实也是想陪着那个敏感的、脆弱的男孩度过他的青春期一样。


	3. Chapter 3

02 勇敢者游戏  
“嘿，Chris，说真的，你不能再笑场了。”  
J.J难得严肃的语气将Chris从咧嘴笑个不停的状态中拉了回来，这场戏是Kirk与Spock“宿命般的相遇”，按照导演和编剧的想法，Kirk在此时第一次见到他一生的知己好友时，正在因为对方对自己无理的指控而愤怒，Chris也同意这一点，但是他就是没办法做到看到Zach穿着黑色教官服盯着他款款走下台阶而不笑场，看在上帝的份上，这真的太难了，Zach盯着他的眼神是那么深邃认真，他的表情是那么冷漠禁欲，而他的刘海又是那么的醒目。  
Chris装模作样地咳了一声，对Zach又无奈又想杀人的眼神熟视无睹，片刻之后，在J.J的迫视下他也变得严肃，专注地听着J.J第无数次地强调这场戏的重要性。  
“Chris，Zach，我希望你们俩明白，所谓’宿命般的相遇‘不只是个打趣的修饰词，“J.J面朝Chris，下巴尖的方向表明了谁才是问题来源，而Zach只是无声地看了Chris一眼。  
好吧，Chris必须承认，这一眼的嘲弄之意可是胜过了千言万语。  
”Chris，“J.J突然微笑了起来，”如果你再笑场的话，我就罚你今天不能再吃鸡肉泥。“  
哦，老天！Chris在心里哀嚎一声，也只有像J.J这样的导演才会用食物来威胁他的演员！嗯，当然也有只有像自己这样的演员，才会被食物成功威胁……  
J.J收敛了笑容，对其他工作人员挥手示意，Chris和Zach回到了他们原本的位置，在那之前Zach凑到Chris的耳边：”Chris，我保证，“他用上了Sylar的语气，”如果这一次再不通过，J.J关于鸡肉泥的提议绝不会只是一个提议。“  
这个混蛋！Chris愤愤地瞪他一眼，大步走回了他的位置。  
然后晚餐后他如愿以偿地吃到了最爱的鸡肉泥。

“Chris，说真的，”Zach喝了一口红酒，“你怎么就对那种食物情有独钟呢？”  
“像你这么无趣的健康饮食者，怎么会明白我的乐趣。”Chris懒洋洋地回答道，他们躺在Zach的床上，三心二意地看着一部老式恐怖片，这是现在他们每周三的经典节目，在片场没什么可娱乐的，紧张的工作也让他们不能太过分心，于是Chris主动提出了这个放松方式，在他和Zach进组的第二个星期。  
“没错，就像我不明白，”Zach语气中笑意愈浓，“你怎么能在小肚子越来越明显的情况下还这么肆无忌惮地享受你的小小乐趣。”  
“嘿，你越界了！”Chris恼怒地拍了Zach的手臂一下，用的力气有点大，“说好了不提这个的。”  
“我不提不代表它不存在。”Zach摸了摸刚才被Chris拍过的地方，挑起了一边眉毛，“事实上，这是来自朋友的善意提醒。”  
“那可真是谢谢你了，Mr.Spock，”Chris语带讽刺，不满地看着对方做出Spock的标志表情，突然伸手摸上Zach的腹部。  
“喂，Chris，你干嘛！”Zach手忙脚乱地去挡，差一点洒了红酒，Chris饶有兴致地眯起眼睛，这么慌慌张张的Zachary可真是太少见了，这家伙平时要么卖萌要么扮酷，没劲透了。不过那短短一瞬的触感真好啊，Chris想，这家伙的身材一定很有看头，这可太不公平啦，他们去的是同一家健身房啊。  
及时地拨开了那只爪子，Zach将红酒杯放到一旁的柜子上，然后盯着Chris的眼睛说：“Christopher，这样就不好玩了。”  
Chris撇撇嘴，他知道Zach用这种神态跟他说话的时候就代表他很认真，虽然他完全没弄懂其中的奥妙，要知道这家伙可是经常搂他的腰还摸他的肚子呢，不过既然他这么说了呢。于是他直接绕过了这个话题，也把酒杯放在一旁，然后将头枕在了Zach的大腿上，闭上了双眼。  
”Chris，“Zach低下头，看着枕在他腿上的Chris一脸惬意，嘴角还微微弯着，他得控制自己的手不去触摸Chris的脸颊，或者别的什么地方，他用尽量轻柔的语气说：”困了就回你车上去睡。“  
Chris发出像猫咪一样的咕噜声，”谁说我困了，电影还没看完呢，我就躺一会儿。“  
Zach有些头疼，一抬头看电视屏幕上的Cast都快放完了好么，这小混蛋就是永远都有自己的理由。但他又能怎么办呢，除了保持一动不动的姿势好让对方枕得更舒服点？

“Zach，”过了一会儿，Chris突然低声叫他的名字，Zach低下头，他还没睁开眼睛。  
“你说，Jim在遇到Spock的时候，他会想到这个男人就是改变了他一生的男人么？”  
“你指的是？”Zach温柔地回应他，终于还是伸手摸上了那头金发，柔软的发丝从他指尖划过，然后他听见Chris咯咯笑了一声，扭了扭头好与他的手指更亲密地接触，看来Chris也喜欢这个。  
“我指的是，你知道的，Jim一直都是个孤独的人，是企业号给了他家，理想，和朋友，而Spock和Bones是他最重要的朋友，差不多也就是他最重要的人，而他们的相遇确实那么的……”Chris说到这儿笑了起来，“针锋相对，就像是宿敌，要是按照好莱坞浪漫爱情轻喜剧的经典套路，他们最终一定会成为一对儿的。”  
Zach也笑了起来，“不错，我也这么觉得。”他顿了顿，“事实上，Spock也是个很孤独的人，他不为他的族人所接纳，困惑于自己的血统，而后来他还失去了自己的母亲，是企业号和他的朋友们让他找到了新的归属。我想Jim对于他来说也是最重要的朋友，虽然他一定时常想着’我的舰长简直是一颗不合逻辑的萝卜‘。”  
Chris听到这儿大笑了起来，他睁开眼，从Zach的腿上起来，和他面对面地坐着，眼睛亮闪闪地看着他，“Zachary，你说的到底是Jim，还是我？“  
Zach也目不转睛地看着Chris，带着愉快的笑意，“当然是Jim，你怎么会像萝卜呢，你明明像只小狗。“  
Chris眯起眼睛，身体前倾靠得离Zach更近了一点儿，“说到这个，你到底什么时候带我去见Noah，你知道我很爱狗狗。”  
“会有这么一天的。”Zach漫不经心地说，看着近在尺咫的那双粉红唇瓣一张一合，感觉自己快被夺去了三魂六魄，看在上帝的份上，还好Chris很快恢复了正常的坐姿。  
Chris不自觉地嘟了下嘴，这是他自己都尚未察觉的小习惯，每次都能让Zach心跳失常。他看了下手表，惊讶道：“居然已经这么晚了，天，明天还得早起呢。”  
Zach冲他挑眉，“没错，可是偏偏某个人刚刚赖在我床上不走，还坚持要闭着眼睛看恐怖片呢。”  
“嘿，Zach，”Chris这回鼓起了脸，“你不总是像今天这么讨厌的你知道么。”他站了起来，理理自己的衣服，然后看见也站起身来的Zach一脸明显的愉快笑意，示好般地拍了拍他的肩。

Chris的喉头动了动，忘了原本接下来要说下去的话，直觉上他觉得心里有个柔软的角落塌陷了，就在和Zach成为朋友的两个月后，一起看恐怖片的第七周。而对方今天一直对他源源不断的嘲讽，刚才也没做出以往的举动，这一切的感觉都是突如其来的，毫无征兆的，像是每一天走过一条不变的道路，路上有着排列整齐的树，每天都会落下数量差不多的落叶，而突然这一副平淡无奇的景象就成了一幅诗意的画，在他眼前展开，然后缓缓流动。  
“Chris，你怎么了？”Zach发觉Chris突然发起呆来，疑惑地又拍了拍他，然后对方像是猛地回了神，又露出惯常的微笑。  
然后Zach还没明白过来，就发现自己落入了一个怀抱。温暖的，紧密的，贴心的怀抱。  
好吧，这小混蛋可真是想起一出是一出。Zach在心里叹一口气，好像这能抹掉他的开心似的。该死的，天知道他渴望这样抱着Chris有多久了，不是说他们没有拥抱过，可那些都只是蜻蜓点水，浅尝辄止，与现在这个完全不能相提并论，因为这就像是——  
像是，尽管Zach不愿意想到这个词儿，但是事实上，这的确像是情人之间才会有的拥抱。  
然而Chris很快就放开了他，就像他刚刚扑上来那么突然。他看着Chris紧抿着唇，一脸的疑惑，可自己才是那个该疑惑Chris这是在抽什么风的人不是么，然后紧接着，Chris说了一句晚安，然后像只受惊的兔子一样飞一般地逃开了。  
上帝，这可真是让人头疼。Zach捏了捏眉心，决定将这个莫名其妙的拥抱抛诸脑后，他躺上床，那上面还有不全然属于自己的温度，Zach一面回想着今天和Chris在一起的点点滴滴，一面在心里叹息。  
第二天，他跟J.J请假，回家和男友提了分手。  
而Chris，在当晚，他就知道自己的心门已经敞开了一条缝。


	4. Chapter 4

03 我看见你  
那晚之后，他们的关系变得别别扭扭的，问题主要出在Chris身上，过了两三天之后，Zach就发现Chris不再像以前一样会随时随地地像只小狗一样黏过来，对着自己撒泼搞怪，他们不再一起吃饭，一起聊天，一起跑步，一周过去了，甚至连恐怖片之夜都取消了，Chris推说自己有事，将主动找上门来的Zach推拒门外。Zach挫败极了，他可什么都没做，如果是因为那个特别的拥抱的话，那也是Chris主动的，而这甚至导致了他和相处融洽感情不坏的男友分手，Zach难过地想，他也太无辜了。  
难道Chris发现了自己的心意？可按道理说，这是不可能的。他一直小心翼翼地收敛自己的感情，从来也没有逾越过。对Chris的那些关心，温柔的触碰，都是在对方允许甚至表达了喜爱之情的前提下做出的，他很害怕会和对方连朋友都做不了，在和Chris的朝夕相处中，他总是因为太过在意而不得不如履薄冰，而那个小混蛋总是仗着他的忍让肆无忌惮，为所欲为，当然，这一切换来了他们亲密的友谊，尽管这不是他最想要的，但也足够好了，而现在，就连这个Chris也要收回去了。Zach难过了几天之后决定将这件事抛诸脑后，等这阵没头没脑的迷恋过去之后就赶紧找个新男友，投身于新的浪漫关系当中，看在上帝的份上，他已经因为那个小混蛋改变自己足够多了，他可是Zachary Quinto。  
事情就在Chris莫名其妙的疏远和Zach壮士断腕的决心下进行下去了，故事的结尾是Spock终于认可了Jim，不管是作为他的长官，还是作为他的朋友。他们和Bones一同成为了企业号上坚不可摧的铁三角，就此开启了全新的星际迷航系列故事。最后一组镜头是Spock请求登上舰桥，而Jim为自己能得到这样一位充满智慧和力量的大副而心满意足。Chris和Zach的眼神在这热烈迷人的氛围中交汇了，他们的目光难分难舍地纠缠了一会儿，满含着对彼此深深的信赖和喜爱，要知道在官方的设定中，Jim和Spock可是瓦肯含义中的t’hy’la*，而这也是J.J的要求，可是到最后，Zach都不知道他眼里和心底涌动的情感是Spock的还是自己的了，好吧，看来他还是没从对小混蛋的迷恋中走出来。  
“非常好！”拍完这组镜头后，J.J对着他们比了大大的几个胜利手势，他看上去非常兴奋，显然对他们刚才的表演十分满意，“Chris，Zach，作为导演，我不得不说，你们简直是我合作过的最有化学反应的一对演员之一，当初挑选你们作为Kirk和Spock的扮演者实在是太明智了。”他友好地拍了拍俩人的肩膀，“显然，你们私底下的互动帮了不少忙，要知道刚开始的时候，Chris你一看Zach那样看着你就会脸红。”  
Chris不太自然地回拍了J.J，微笑着说：“我也很高兴能够完成你的要求，当然了，和Zach合作非常愉快。”  
“何必说的这么官方，”Zach注意到了Chris的不自然，也微笑起来，用揶揄的语气道：“我可是陪你吃了不少鸡肉泥呢，这份情深意重可只比Jim和Spock的出生入死差上那么一点儿。”  
J.J大笑起来，“没错，Chris，”他真诚地对他说：“Zach对你很照顾，绝对够朋友。以前你们俩还老黏在一块儿来着，可这段时间都没再见着了，我还挺奇怪的呢。不管怎么说，这是最后一组镜头了，你们干得不错，而今晚的聚会则是最后的欢乐时光，离宣传期还有好长一段儿，好好珍惜和大家在一块儿的机会吧。”说罢他向Simon和Zoe所在的方向走去，基本上所有的工作人员都来看这最后一部分镜像是如何完成的，J.J发现每个人看向他的目光都饱含着尊敬和不舍的情感，而他自己也因为这一点有些伤感了。  
同样有些伤感的还有Zach，J.J说得对，从剧组杀青到影片上映前的宣传期还有一段时间，他和Chris各有各的工作和生活，再见面的可能性很小，而等到宣传期的时候，天知道Chris还会不会把他当成知心的朋友，他要求的就这么多，而事实上，他怀疑这个担忧其实已经成真了。  
不信你看那个小混蛋，从戏过了之后就一直不肯正眼瞧他，连他的讽刺都不理不顾了，这可真让人伤心。  
正当他胡思乱想的时候，Chris突然开口了：”Zach，我有个事儿想跟你商量。“看在上帝的份上，他终于肯看着Zach的眼睛了，Zach注意到Chris的精神其实不是很好，美好的五官配上精致的妆容能让他在镜头里完美无瑕，但瞒不过Zach的细致观察，这小混蛋一定是有段时间没休息好了。  
”什么？“他答道，暗自思忖Chris是不是瘦了一点儿。  
Chris露出一个微笑，真心的那种，“我们很久没有一起看恐怖片了，不如今晚怎么样？当作临别前的小小娱乐？”  
Zach有些惊讶，他没料到Chris会在疏远他这么久之后突然提出这样的请求，也许真的是离别的力量吧，看来Chris还是把他当成真正的好友来看待的。这样一个认识让他心中一直盘踞不去的阴霾散去了一些，于是他也回给对方一个真心的笑容，“当然没问题了，Chris，跟大家吃完饭，休息好了之后你就到我房间来吧。”  
Chris应了一声，Zoe在这时挥舞着手臂叫他们赶紧加入大部队一起离开“舰桥”，Chris自然而然地搭上Zach的肩膀，像他们没疏远之前那样，和他一同走了出去。

*出自官方漫画，并非作者杜撰。


	5. Chapter 5

04 成事在人  
剧组暂时解散前的最后一餐非常美味，气氛也很嗨，大家通过欢笑来表达对彼此的不舍，J.J和Simon不停带头搞怪，Chris坐在旁边一次又一次的捧腹大笑，这使Zach的目光完全无法从他身上移开，哦天，他真心爱那个笑容，就算Chris此刻的嘴角旁沾了些——没错，当然又是，天杀的——鸡肉泥。  
”Zach，你之后有什么打算？“Zoe好不容易从被Simon逗得合不拢嘴的状态里解脱出来，这个英国人讲起冷笑话来真有一套，比如完全不冷。他刚刚分享了自己在拍摄《热血警探》中的好玩经历，大家都认为这是一部很酷的电影，尤其是那入木三分的讽刺，而Simon的表演显然是这个独特故事的最大亮点，好吧，如果他的搭档Nick不来跟他争这个头衔。  
”我么，大概就是休息一段时间吧。“Zach耸耸肩，毕竟他也没有别的什么事可做。  
”对，马上你就可以天天跟你的狗狗腻在一起了。“Zoe露出微笑，”我们都知道你有多爱他。“  
提到Noah，Zach也情不自禁地露出微笑，“是啊，我简直迫不及待地看到我的小家伙了。”回家之后，他一定要带着他的宝贝天天出去逛街，走在阳光下的LA街头，那感觉一定很棒。  
”没错，“Simon点点头，露出一个狡黠的笑容，“你可以在牵着Noah的时候顺便把Chris也牵上，”他瞟了Chris一眼，后者做出听到自己名字之后的惊讶表情，“反正你跟这男孩儿住的又近，省得他天天闷在家里要么看书要么吃。”  
Zach笑了笑，“没问题，如果Chris愿意，”他顿了顿，又加了一句，“以及Noah愿意的话。”  
Chris大笑一声，“嘿，Zachary，你太小看我了。”他冲Zach眨眨眼睛，“我对狗狗可有一套了，Noah一定会喜欢我。”  
“没错，就像Zach那么喜欢你一样。”Zoe刚说出口就发现自己好像说的太多了，于是轻咳了一声，迅速转移了话题。  
而Chris，Zach注意到，那一瞬间他的表情明显一僵，随即又换上了温暖的笑容。

Zach坐在床上，一动不动。眼前的电视机播放着新的一期公告牌，平时喜欢的歌手充满激情地歌唱，而这一点儿也不能安抚Zach焦躁不安的情绪，没错，听歌没用，来回踱步显然也没用，所以打消这个念头吧，他对自己说。  
Chris到底是见鬼的怎么回事？今天之前还像个混蛋一样躲着自己，他所谓真心的好朋友，然后又突然像什么事情都没发生过一样对他示好，所以这代表……  
“Zach。”门外响起Chris的声音。  
Zach开了门，发现Chris穿着他的睡衣，还抱着一只枕头，然后无视了Zach非常诧异的目光，自顾自地走进了Zach的房间。  
Chris随意地坐到了Zach的床上，对他露出一个甜甜的微笑，没说一句话，像是在等Zach读懂他的暗示似的。  
不过看在上帝或者随便谁的份上，Zach真的一点儿都没领会到Chris是在暗示什么，剧组解散的前一天，所有人各奔东西的前一晚，他该死地就像渴望了一辈子的男孩儿，突然穿着睡衣抱着枕头就这么走进他的房间坐在他的床上对他该死地微笑，谁能告诉他Chris到底在暗示什么？  
大概是Zach的表情太凝重，Chris有点被吓着了，于是他收敛了笑容，试探性地说：“Zach，不是说好看电影的么？你站在那儿干嘛？”  
好吧，Zach觉得自己全身的肌肉都放松下来了，像是刚泡进了温泉。他走到电视机跟前，放进早已准备好的碟片，然后坐在了Chris的旁边——跟他保持了一定的距离，因为他不确定Chris还喜不喜欢他们像以前一样亲密无间，然而Chris很快黏上来的举动给出了肯定的答案。  
Chris将整个身子都靠在了Zach身上，就和他以前常做的一样，不同的是Zach，他在Chris靠过来的那一刻就僵硬了起来，然后慢慢放松，他不确定是不是因为他环住了Chris的腰。接下来的很长一段时间，他们一句话都没说，只是专心地看着电影。  
“Zach，”电影进行到一半的时候，也就是那一家人已经死了一半的时候，Chris突然开口了，真是天杀的好时机。“你之后会做什么？”  
“你是说离开剧组之后？”Zach有些嘶哑的声音从Chris头顶响起，“就像我在晚餐时说的，回家，天天跟Noah待在一起，陪他到处玩。”  
“那我可以去找你么？”Chris抬起头，看向Zach，眼里的期待不像是假的，“我们住的不远，我可以偶尔去找你逛逛什么的，还可以看望Noah，你知道我一直都很想见到他。”  
“当然可以。”Zach嘴角弯起，“Noah很喜欢跟同类一起玩。”  
“嘿！Zachary，你又说我像狗狗，”Chris皱起了鼻子，“我可不明白其中的关联性。”Zach拍了拍他，嘴角的弧度更大，“就说你现在吧，你自己觉得像不像？”  
Chris知道Zach是在暗指他黏人，突然变得尴尬起来，他不自然地一笑，把头偏向了别处。  
“Chris，”Zach听见自己说，好吧，他还是会忍不住，“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？“Chris咕哝了一声，没有把头转回来。  
为什么那晚突然用情人的方式拥抱我，为什么突然疏远我，为什么不再把我当成你的朋友……这些问题一拥而上，然而都哽在了喉头，最终他只问出了一句：“为什么之前突然不再跟我一起看电影了？“  
Chris慢慢扭头，静静地看着他，“别问这个了，Zach。”  
一阵沉默。  
Chris直起身体，将怀中的枕头放到一边，然后用尽全力拥抱了Zach，就像那晚一样，就像那晚之后Zach无数次幻想过的一样，就像莎士比亚写过的那些深爱对方的人会做的一样，Zach任他抱住了，觉得心在空中飘浮。  
“说真的，之后我一定会去找你玩，”Chris的轻笑声在他耳边响起，他能想象此时Chris的表情，但他看不到。“我会去找你，跟你一起遛狗，再跟你一起骑自行车，逛遍LA的大街小巷。”  
就在Zach想要说什么的时候，Chris放开了他，仍是微笑着看着他的双眼，“Zach，我真的很喜欢你，你就像是我的兄弟，从小一起长大的亲兄弟，你那么好，对我那么好，那么体贴，我很感谢你所做的一切，包括当初给我打电话让我接受Kirk这个角色。我想跟做尽可能长久的好朋友，能长到一辈子最好。”  
这可真感人，Zach听见他的心这么说，于是他垂下眼，不再看那双美丽的蓝眼睛，然后发现自己点了点头。


	6. Chapter 6

Part.3 一个星系  
遇见你，就像遇见一整个星系。

01 樱桃的滋味  
Chris看了看表，好吧，已经过了十五分钟，天杀的Zachary Quinto还没出现。  
其实Chris并不是对迟到深恶痛绝，但是这次见面是Zach主动提出要带Noah出来见他，而他对此的期待指数早已爆棚，所以十五分钟感觉上就好像过了十五年。他无聊地来回踱步，又拉开袋子看了看里面装着的狗粮和玩具，想着见过的照片里的Noah的可爱样子，情不自禁地露出微笑，也就越发急不可耐。  
“嗨，Chris，”谢天谢地，Zach总算出现了，他看着Chris脸上有点不爽的表情急忙解释：“很抱歉我迟到了，Chris，那是因为出门了才发现……”他住了口，因为发觉Chris的关注点已经果断转移到了Noah身上，眼里的爱怜之意清晰可见，甜甜的笑容都比平日更明亮几分，Zach的心跳动一下，也跟着露出了笑容。  
“嘿，Noah，好孩子，我是Chris，你好吗？”Chris弯下腰，试探性地去抚摸Noah的头，Noah先是用好奇的目光打量了他一小会儿，然后就顺从地接受了Chris的抚摸，还轻轻地叫了几声。  
“他喜欢你，Chris，”Zach微笑着说，带着柔软的满足感欣赏着眼前这幅动人的画面，突然嘴角勾起的弧度扩大，“果然是同类相吸？”  
Chris哼了一声，继续抚摸着Noah的头，没有抬头看Zach一眼，“Noah，你觉不觉得你的主人就是一个讨厌无比的自大狂？“他停顿一下，轻轻捏了捏Noah的下颚，”嗯，你的眼神告诉我你深深赞同我的看法，不如我们一起逃离这个讨厌鬼怎么样？来吧，我的男孩儿，我带着你走。“他拍了拍Noah的头，不由分说地抢走了Zach手中的狗链，然后迈着大步向前走去，Zach纵容了Chris有些孩子气的行为，带着笑意跟在他们身后。  
有些出乎Zach意料，Noah全程顺从了Chris，这可真是个小小的奇迹。大概一方面是因为Zach一直跟在旁边，另一方面是因为他真的很喜欢Chris。  
所以这也算狗狗随主人？Zach在心里暗笑，或许他抱着Noah诉说对Chris的喜爱的次数有点多，才让Noah这么快就认清了形势，Zach回想，至少得有两三次，很有可能四五次，或许甚至是七八次。看在上帝的份上，这可不能怪他，自从他和Chris回到了LA，这家伙像是要贯彻那个神奇夜晚里发生的宣言一样，从来没中断过跟Zach的联系，有时候是打打电话，有时候是发发短信，更有甚者会叫上俩人的共同好友一起出来聚会，额，那种十分健康的聚会，比如骑骑自行车什么的，没办法，Chris就是这样一个人，而Zach打心眼里对这样的活动也充满热情，因为除了可以享受LA的阳光之外，还能和Chris在一起，即使他的身份只是好朋友，但是谁说有些苦涩的甜蜜就不是甜蜜了呢？  
带Noah出来见Chris是后者软磨硬泡的结果，其实对于Chris很喜欢Noah这件事，Zach是很开心的。他一直都很爱这些小动物，Noah就像他的孩子一样，而Chris是他爱慕的人，即使他们毫无可能，但是知道对方在这个领域的观念也跟自己出奇地一致总是能令人感到振奋的。  
“Chris，最近过得怎么样？”  
“还是老样子，没什么新鲜的。对了我想尝试一些舞台剧表演，这方面你可是经验丰富，有什么好建议么？”  
“舞台剧？怎么突然对这个感兴趣了？”  
Chris停了脚步，抬头望了望天，再看向Zach，“也不是突然，事实上，大学的时候我就对这个感兴趣了。”  
“这样啊，”Zach理解地点点头，“那我建议你还是先尽可能多地去看好演出。”  
“嗯，你说得对。”Chris眯起眼睛笑了笑，“你呢，最近怎么样？”  
“也是老样子，对工作完全提不起兴致。”  
“我也是，一想到宣传期开始就要那么忙，就觉得现在还不如在家里多读点书。”  
Zach被这句话逗乐了，“你真的是一个书呆子，对吧？”  
Chris哼了一声，转过身继续往前走，“我可不觉得书呆子有什么不好的。“  
Zach轻笑一声，跟上了Chris的脚步，午后阳光正好，将俩人的影子几乎重叠。

“哇，Zach，你家真不错！“Chris牵着Noah进门，狗狗一个箭步向自己的小窝扑去，而Chris还在原地惊呼。  
“行了Chris，别大惊小怪，这房子不是跟你一块儿挑的么。“Zach利索地将手里乱七八糟的东西扔在沙发上，再分门别类地挨个收拾。严格说来，Chris这是第一次来他家做客，可得好好给他做顿美味的食物，谁都知道这男孩儿就是个彻头彻尾的吃货。  
“可是我确实没看过它装修好之后的样子嘛。“Chris嘟囔着，跟着Zach走进客厅，餐厅厨房，参观了一圈，然后在迈上楼梯的第一个台阶之前突然刹住了脚步，一副小心翼翼的尴尬神情。  
Zach将他纠结的小模样都看在眼里，心里暗笑，“Chris，不用害怕，楼上没有大魔王。”  
Chris白他一眼，“我可不是指这个，Quinto，我知道大魔王在我面前。”  
Zach挑了挑眉，“也没有任何属于其他人的私人物品，你尽可放心。”  
好吧，Chris松了一口气，然后抢在思考出为什么松了口气的答案之前上了楼。Zach跟上他，先带他看了书房。  
“你的书房……”Chris露出了平日里只有看到好吃的才会露出的表情——眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴也微微张开，一脸的兴奋和喜悦，他四处打量着那些高高大大的柜子，塞得满满当当的各种书，隔了半天才将这个句子补全：”哇哦，Zachary，真看不出来你是这种人。“他扭头对Zach微笑。  
Zach没理会他小小的讽刺，只是带着柔和的笑意问他：“你喜欢这个，对不对？”  
Chris大大地点头，笑容变大，话里带着些狡黠：“你又给了我一个来这里蹭饭的理由。”

那顿晚餐十分美味，看在Zach确实不错的手艺的份上，Chris吃得心满意足，像一只餍足的猫咪，吃完了就躺在了Zach家又大又软的沙发上，还招呼着Noah过来趴在沙发旁边，真是一点形象也无。Zach一边收拾餐桌一边在心里碎碎念，末了依然记得拿一杯酸奶捧到Chris跟前。  
“你也真是能吃，Chris，”Zach讽刺，“我还以为对你的食量我已经不会再大开眼界了。“  
“拜托，Zach，”Chris懒洋洋地说，喝一口手里的酸奶，“明明是你自己做的东西太好吃，连生菜叶都美味许多。”  
Zach忍不住摸了摸Chris的头，“像你这样不怕胖的演员还真是没几个。看在你是客人，就不教育你了。现在跟我出去遛狗顺便散步。”  
“遛狗？！”Chris瞪圆了眼睛，“我们才带着Noah逛了一下午！”  
“谁让他跟你一样，”Zach瞟Noah一眼，小家伙正乖乖躺在地毯上由着Chris有一搭没一搭的抚摸，“晚饭吃那么多，简直超出了平时的整整一倍，这可不是好事，必须要消耗掉。”  
“……”Chris想起晚餐时自己一直情不自禁地把盘子里的食物分给脚边的Noah，默然了一会儿，好吧，Zach说得是事实，“但是，我真的不想动了。”  
Zach只是盯着他不说话，脸上是那种熟悉的“变态杀人狂的表情“。  
“我是说真的，Zach。”Chris使出必杀技——狗狗眼。  
Zach继续盯了他一会儿，“那种”，表情。然后站起身，低头对Noah道：“走吧，Noah，我的好孩子，我们去玩一会儿。”  
Chris笑了，他就知道Zach抗拒不了这一招。  
“对了，”临出门时，Zach突然想到，“要是过很久了我们还没回来，你就先回家吧。”  
Chris点点头，想了想再补上一句：“还是不要了，我等你回来，我有话要跟你说。”


	7. Chapter 7

02 夜间飞行  
Zach回到家的时候已经快十点了，Noah跟在他身后有点无精打采的样子，毕竟被爸爸拖着走了这么久，他是真的很累，而罪魁祸首的脚步依旧慢腾腾的，Noah不满地叫了几声。  
Zach弯下腰摸了摸Noah的头，柔声道：“乖狗狗。”直起身来，望着不远处的家，若有所思。  
Chris到底是想跟他说什么呢？离家前Chris说的最后一句话在他耳边萦绕不去，而他半点也猜不出对方的想法，这种怪异的感觉上一次出现是还在剧组时的电影之夜，而那晚之后Chris就毫无征兆地疏远了他，所以这次他又想搞什么？Zach无奈地发现，再一次地，关于Chris的一切谜题都是无解。  
所以他犹豫了，对此踌躇不前。他下意识地不想知道Chris打算告诉的事情，然而面对眼前没有一丝灯亮的房子，他又有点后悔了，当然只有那么一点。  
Zach打开壁灯，松开狗链让Noah回到他自己的小窝去，抬头却发现Noah呜了一声，直奔向客厅的沙发，而沙发上闭着眼睛躺着的人，不是Chris又能是谁？  
看来Chris是铁了心要等他，Zach无奈地走到Chris跟前，轻声叫他的名字，再拍了他的胳膊几下，可惜的是，Chris的嗜睡简直跟贪吃一样无可救药，只见他像只小狗一样扭了扭身子，把头转向沙发垫内侧，接着就继续一动不动地呼呼大睡。  
Zach有些头疼，总不能让Chris在客厅睡一晚吧，而看在上帝的份上，他也不能肯定自己可以以公主抱的姿势抱起Chris，除非这个小公主肯停止吃那些垃圾食品然后减重至少十磅。  
所以还是只能叫醒他，Zach认命地再接再厉，从轻声变成了高声，轻拍变成了猛拍，他就不信能有哪个人类在这样的夹攻下还能睡得着的。Noah在旁边瞧着有趣，也“汪汪“叫了起来，还举起爪子去戳Chris的小腿。一人一狗这么闹腾了足足一分多钟， 沙发上的奥罗拉*终于睁开了双眼。  
“唔……Zach，“Chris迷迷糊糊地嘟囔一声，揉揉眼睛，打了个大大的哈欠之后再慢悠悠地坐起身来，”你终于回来了。“  
Zach定定地看着那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛，心下一动，忙问：“你怎么在这儿睡着了？“  
”我看你这么久还没回来嘛，“Chris故意嘟嘴，模仿起女孩子的腔调：“都说了我会等你回来了，你这大混蛋。”  
Zach被他的故作姿态逗笑了，“别演了，Christopher，现在又不是在上表演课。”他顿了顿，笑意微敛，“无论有什么事，明天再说吧。这么晚了，我去给你收拾客房，今天就在这里住下？”  
Chris露出一个思索的表情，片刻之后就微笑起来，“好啊，我们可以看个恐怖片什么的，像之前那样！”他又想到什么，眼睛一亮，“我们还可以玩枕头大战！”  
“……”

今晚的恐怖片有点无聊，Chris趴在Zach腿上，皱起眉头看着影片里的女主角在幽暗的树林里尖叫着狂奔，提不起来一点兴致，他抬头看Zach一脸面无表情，估计他也不觉得这电影有多好看。  
“Zach，”Chris用手指去戳他的脸颊，“好无聊的电影啊，不如不看了吧。”  
Zach捉住他的指尖，挑眉道：“看电影半途而废可不是你的习惯啊，Chris。”  
“可是真的很无聊啊。”Chris眼睛放光，“我们来玩枕头大战吧！”  
“又不是什么特别的日子，为什么要枕头大战？”Zach翻了个白眼，“而且你为什么那么肯定我会跟你玩这种游戏？”  
狡黠的笑意在Chris的嘴角绽开，“有谁规定了玩枕头大战还得挑日子？至于你为什么会跟我玩这种游戏……”他猛地抢过一旁的枕头向Zach狠狠砸去，“我在跟你强烈要求在你卧室里看电影的时候你就应该料到了啊，Quinto！”  
Zach揉了揉被枕头砸中的额头，露出一个在表演时常能让戏中受害者不寒而栗的笑容，“Pine，我向你保证这绝对不是明智之举。”说罢，他拿起枕头。

一阵枕头与惊叫齐飞过后，Chris大笑着躺倒在Zach的床上认输，“拜托，老兄，就当我错了，”他上下抚摸着胸膛顺气，“没想到你简直是枕头大战界的亚瑟王，是我错了，不该挑衅你。”  
Zach又冲着Chris的脸扔去一个枕头，一脸得意，“早跟你说了。”  
Chris哀嚎一声，把脸上的枕头扔到一旁，有些懊恼地看着Zach，“我都认输了，Zach。”  
“没错，”Zach坐在了床边，“所以那是停战书。”  
Chris撇撇嘴，好吧，你知道他就是这么混蛋。他沉默了一会儿，然后说道：”Zach，过来，躺到我身边来。“  
Zach的心跳暂停了一瞬，或许不只是个形容。他面无表情地看着Chris，试图破解对方神情里每一个细微的暗示，他想从那双眼睛里看出Chris的意图，今晚发生的一切都带着点诡异的意味，而Chris偏偏表现地一切如常，真是活见鬼。  
“你别那样盯着我，”Chris笑起来，“看在上帝的份上，我不会做什么奇怪的事的，现在快过来。”  
Zach一言不发，身体却不由自主地向Chris移动，感谢上苍，他的床足够大，给了他额外三秒时间思考接下来可能会发生的世界末日或者别的什么，反正不能歌唱哈利路亚的事情。他知道自己完了，因为他已经开始胡思乱想了，可是看随便谁的份上，Chris躺在他的床上的景象甚至比他想象过的还要美妙一百倍，虽说他们在拍戏的时候也有短暂地在一张床上分享过电影、食物、谈话和静默，但这不一样，这是他的家，这是Chris和他一起挑的房子和家具。  
他最后还是成功地躺在了Chris的身边，而更妙的是，下一秒Chris就像个无尾熊一样缠上了他，Chris的一条腿搭在了他的腰间，一只手环住了他的肩膀。  
“Chris，”Zach的声音听上去没什么波动，“你到底想干嘛？”  
Chris蹭了蹭Zach的肩窝，沉默了一分钟之后，懒洋洋地答道：“我不是说了有话想跟你说么？”  
“嗯？”  
“我想，”他迟疑了一会儿，整个人更加地贴近Zach，让后者觉得自己已经被完全包围，“既然离宣传期还有一段时间，不如我们去旅行吧？”尾音里有着明显的忐忑。  
回应他是短暂的沉默，很快就被Chris打破：“我当然知道这个有点突发奇想，可是我真的很想出去走走……跟你出去走走，这两天我一直都在想这件事，我觉得这会有趣的，不是么？我是不太在乎去哪儿啦，所以你挑你喜欢的就行。而且我们两个男人可以轻装简行，也不用玩儿太久，最多一个礼拜就回来，不会打乱正常生活的节奏的，所以，Zach……“他没说下去，他知道Zach懂得这无声的请求。  
“Chris，”出乎Chris意料的是，Zach没有直接给出回答，同意或是拒绝，他只是转过身来，回抱了Chris，柔和地凝视着他，“你怕不怕冷？”  
“……不怕。”Chris呆呆地看着那双眼睛，下意识地回答。  
“那就行，”Zach低声说道：“那就去柏林吧，怎么样？你知道的，我一直很喜欢那里。”  
“柏林么？是挺不错的……”Chris愣了三秒才反应过来，脸上满是喜悦，“这么说，你答应了？”  
Zach看着Chris那过于明亮的笑容，弯起嘴角点了点头，“我想不到有什么理由拒绝。”他顿了顿，“你要说的就是这个？”  
Chris点头，突然有些脸红。  
Zach轻笑一声，“好吧，那既然我都答应了，这件事就只剩下细节问题了，不过那些可以明天再说，现在，Christopher，回你的客房去睡觉。”  
Chris抿了抿唇，像是要说些什么，然而最终出口的只有“晚安”。他松开了缠着Zach的四肢，深深地看了他几眼，末了还不忘抱走了Zach的一只枕头。  
Zach也一直看着Chris，直到那扇房门关上。他将灯关掉，一个人躺在还留有Chris余温的大床上，在心里叹一口气，然后陷入了浓重的黑暗之中。

*睡美人的名字。


	8. Chapter 8

03 恋爱假期  
Zach坐在木质长椅上，椅子背后刚好有一颗菩提树，宽大的树冠为他挡去了大部分阳光，只余些许落在他身上，形成稀疏的阴影。面前是宽阔的大道，人群川流不息，他静静地看着他们，眼神没有焦距。柏林的气息是宁静的，即使是在繁华的街道上，他仍能体会到一种从容，只觉得心里很静。不过，这或许是因为与他同游的人，比如此刻，那人正从不远处走来，而Zach在第一时间就发现了他的身影，他定定地看着Chris脸上洋溢着暖意的笑容，觉得他周遭的一切都变得模糊，唯有他那抹笑容，在阳光的照耀下越发明亮。  
Chris手里端着两杯咖啡，Zach忙接过一杯，“Zach，你都不跟我过去，”Chris瞪他，“我又被认出来了！”  
Zach好笑地看着他，“是你自告奋勇要去买咖啡的，我拦都拦不住。至于被认出来，作为演员是很正常的事啊，只要遇见的不是怪人，我觉得没什么大不了的啊。”  
“我觉得有些怪怪的。”Chris皱眉，“我不习惯在私生活里面碰见……嗯，其实有人喜欢我，我很开心，但是毫无征兆地遇见那么热情的姑娘们，还是有点儿……。”  
“所以呢，你有大方地给人家签名或是合照吗？”  
“当然有，”Chris答得很快，笑了起来，“那两个女孩子说很喜欢我，虽然她们只看过《公主日记》，还说对我们的新电影很期待，哇哦，这点真的好cool。”  
“那你还有什么不满的？”Zach假笑，“遇到可爱的女粉丝，难道不会让你觉得自信心爆棚么？”  
“才没有，”Chris又瞪他，“我又不像你那么自恋。”他顿了顿，“所以说来说去都怪你，如果你肯跟我一起去，至少可以为我挡一部分炮火。”  
“哦，哦，哦，”Zach继续假笑，用上了Chris最讨厌的嘲讽语气：“我可不觉得我能比你更有魅力，甜心。”  
不知为何，Chris在听到这个称呼之后脸红了一下，随即掩饰般地大声说道：“快走啦，还要去柏林墙公园呢。”边说边转身向前大步走去，但那抹迷人的红色可没逃过Zach的眼睛。

“你喜欢那些涂鸦么？”Zach抚摸着Chris暗金色的发丝，声音透着慵懒。他坐在床上，而Chirs则把头枕在他的腿上，这是Chris近来最喜欢的动作之一，而他当然也非常乐意给Chris当人形枕头。  
“嗯，我喜欢一些作品表达的思想。”Chris听起来同样懒懒的，“它们不仅很酷，还真的很美。有些看起来很滑稽，但是那只是表面。”他顿了顿，若有所思，“其实我认为，能够自由地表达心中所想，无论是希冀、嘲讽、赞美或者别的什么，本身就足够好了。”  
“你说的不错。”Zach低下头，对他微笑，“这只是柏林众多魅力中的一种。”  
“嗯，现在我十分能理解你对这里的热爱了，Zach。”Chris心领神会，回他一个笑容，然后闭上了双眼，像是要小憩一会儿。

也许是时候了，Zach想，明天他们就要结束这次旅行，返回LA。他凝视着近在咫尺的Chris的脸，他知道那摸上去是多么柔腻，他的手指还被Chris柔软的发丝缠绕着，可这些并不应该属于他。  
他很喜欢这段天天被Chris黏着的时光，一起参加朋友聚会，一起带着Noah走在LA的大街小巷，一起来他最爱的城市旅行。他享受着Chris的陪伴，也希望对方喜欢他的。他们真很了解彼此，总能在思想和情感上找到很多共鸣，Zach很少对一个人能有这样的感觉，像Chris说的，他有些自视甚高，但这不是没有原因。而Chris就是那个，无论他说了什么，都能理解，都能精准地抓住那一点的人——如果你有遇见过这样一个人，你就会懂得这是多么的美妙。他们在一起是那么快乐，有时候连空气都变得甜丝丝的，比如像现在，Chris躺在他腿上的时候，他被独属于Chris的气息围绕着的时候。  
可是这些并不够。对于Zach来说，这些虽然很美好，但并不是他最想要的。或许在另一个时空里，他和Chris可以只是好朋友，因为出演同一部电影而结识，并肩走过人生中短暂而辉煌的一段路，当对方找到另一半时送上诚挚的祝福。但是不是在这个时空，这个时空里的Zachary Quinto爱着Chris Pine，而这让一切都变得困难重重。而现在，是时候让一切都有个结果了。

“Chris，”Zach轻声说道，“醒醒。”  
Chris不自觉地扭了扭，勉强睁开双眼，抬头看向墙上的钟，有些着恼：“Zach，我才睡了一个小时！”  
Zach破天荒没有逗他，只是问：“饿了么？”  
Chris摸摸肚子，偏着头答道：“还没呢，你饿了吗？”  
Zach摇头，摸了摸他的头——这一次停留的时间比以往都久，“既然你还不饿，我们来谈谈吧。”  
Chris有一瞬间的惊讶，他瞅了瞅Zach的脸色，发现对方异常地严肃，于是他立刻离开了Zach的腿，坐起身来，关切地问道：“发生什么事了吗，Zach？”  
Zach久久地望着他，突然笑了起来。  
“嘿！”Chris松了一口气，“你干嘛呢！别这样吓人。我还以为怎么了呢”  
Zach慢慢止住了笑容，“Chris，”他沉吟良久，终于还是说出口：“你玩儿够了吗？”  
Chris一怔，“我不明白你是什么意思，Zach。”  
“你当然很明白，”Zach的表情又变得严肃起来，每当他做出这样的神情，四周的温度都会低至零下，唯有他自己知道此刻他正在心里苦笑。“Chris，自从我们来了柏林，我一直在等，等你什么时候开口，告诉我你的想法，告诉我这一切都见鬼的是怎么回事。可是直到现在，你都还不打算说，既然如此，那就我来说。”  
“Zach，”Chris看上去从不安变得有些恼怒，“你到底是什么意思，什么我不打算告诉你？你说的话我一句都听不懂。”  
“是吗？”Zach假笑，“你很清楚我在说什么，不如直接承认，至少不必浪费大家时间。”  
Chris一下站了起来，“Zach，你简直莫名其妙。明明刚才还好好的，我就睡了一觉，起来你就这么一副鬼样子。我不知道到底发生了什么，但是我想你需要一个人冷静一下。”然而他只是站在那里，因为生气而满脸通红。  
Zach叹了口气，捏了捏眉心，“好吧，如果你一定要这样的话。”他看着Chris气鼓鼓的样子，心里一阵不忍，直到现在，他对Chris都毫无办法。“Chris，坐下来。”  
“……”Chris没法说出一个“不”字，但他也不想乖乖听Zach的话，于是他继续僵硬地站在那里。  
“……我道歉，为我刚才的口不择言。”Zach对他伸出手，“过来吧，这个谈话可能很长。”也可能很短，当然，Zach一清二楚，可他没法再逃避下去。  
Chris慢慢地挪了过去，重新坐在了Zach床上。他试图心平气和地问：“Zach，到底怎么了？”  
“Chris，你很不对劲。”Zach摆了摆手，“不要否认这一点，自从还在剧组的时候起，你就很不对劲。”他看见Chris的脸色变了变，继续说了下去，“起初我不知道发生了什么，你一向敏感多思，情绪多变——别不承认这个，所以那时候你突然疏远我，又突然主动求和，我并没有探究过深的原因。回到LA之后，你又不停地主动来找我，甚至提出要一起来柏林的主意。而你我这段时间以来的相处，都太过……亲密。”他看见Chris张了张口，欲言又止，停顿了一会儿再继续道：“凡事必有原因，而我在想，你到底为什么突然变得这么反常？Chris，你是个直男，这一点我很清楚，否则，我百分之百确定你是在追求我。”  
“Zach……”Chris面如死灰地看着他，眼里浮动着他看不透的情绪，“我……”  
好吧，这很艰难，可是他还是做到了。“Chris，其实我不是一个在感情上优柔寡断的人。但是因为是你，所以我愿意装作不懂，愿意一直等待。我希望总有某个时候，你能告诉我你的真实想法，虽然我到现在依然猜不出是什么。可是我不得不说，在这一点上，你让我很失望。”他停下来，深深地凝视着Chris双眼，“我很喜欢你，Chris。不是朋友意义上的喜欢，是一个人对他的爱人，他一生的伴侣那样的喜欢。我知道你的性向，所以我本来打算一直把这件事埋在心里，可是……”他垂下眼，片刻之后又抬了起来，与Chris对视，“因为我真的厌倦了这样不明不白。所以我想你只有两个选择了。”  
“……什么选择呢？“Chris看着他问，仔细听的话，会发现他的声音有些抖。  
“一是你跟我在一起，让我好好爱你一辈子。”Zach依旧表情严肃，他的话有沉甸甸的重量，“二是我们离开彼此的世界，从此以后只是同事，我认为这对我们双方都好，就这么简单。”没有别的选项了，他在心里又强调了一次。既然他有幸遇上了Chris，而对方又不识好歹地错失了被他放过的良机，那么他就不会再轻易放手了。  
Chris定定地看着表情好似在婚礼上宣誓的Zach，良久之后，露出一个甜甜的微笑。


	9. Chapter 9

04 真爱至上  
Chris的微笑让Zach一时之间怔住了。  
紧接着就是一个温热的身躯贴了过来，两只胳膊拥住了自己，然后他的脸颊感受到光滑细腻的触感，一个轻柔的声音在耳边响起：“我也喜欢你。”  
Zach霎时间睁大了双眼，忙要挣开抱住自己的人，想要认真地询问对方刚才那句话的含义，可怎么也挣不脱，他也不好真的使劲去推，只好任他抱着。  
而这个任性的小王子就这么死死地抱着他，下巴尖贴着他的肩，一句话也不肯再说。Zach微微侧头，只看得见他红透了的耳尖。  
于是他懂得了那句话的含义，巨大的喜悦在胸腔中回荡，漫长的等待，求而不得的苦楚，患得患失的煎熬，在这一刻都消失得干干净净。他等了那么久，等到在听Chris亲口说出来的那一刻心都微微酸软，幸好还是等到了。  
Zach轻叹一声，用力回抱了Chris，耐心地等他舍得重新面对这个世界。  
片刻之后，Chris就放松了怀抱，他依旧满脸红晕，但是好歹敢跟Zach对视了。而Zach只是温柔地看着他，俩人对视了半晌，目光在空气中纠缠着，然后Zach轻柔地抚上Chris发烧的脸颊，细细摩挲着，指尖传来的温度似乎因此变得更高，然后他——对着那光滑的皮肤——狠狠地拧了一把。  
“唔！”Chris大声呼痛，“Zach，你干嘛！”他抚摸自己被Zach拧过的那一小块皮肤，眼里满是控诉。  
Zach捉过他的指尖，“是你太调皮了，Chris。”他表情认真，只在心里暗笑，“你说说看这都多久了，原来你竟然就等着看我笑话。”  
“谁跟你玩儿这个呀，”Chris没好气地说，Zach刚刚那一下真的弄疼他了，于是他又瞪他一眼，嘟囔着：“说真的，我可烦恼了。”  
Zach扬眉，“烦恼什么？”他随即了然于心，柔声道：“烦恼自己突然喜欢上了男人？”  
Chris点头，“我是……是在剧组的时候发现这一点的。那时候我们很亲密，我做什么事情都想粘着你，我本来以为那只是因为我难得遇到这么投契的朋友。直到有一天，我突然发现，”他的脸又变红了，小小声道：“我发现你对我来说是如此迷人……”  
Zach立刻露出了大大的笑容，眼里流露出狡黠之意，“就是那个特别的恐怖片之夜？”  
“是……”Chris认真地说，尽管还是有些害羞，“从那一天起我就觉得自己完了，这太不对劲了……别误会，Zach，你知道我对同性恋没什么看法。可是我自己从来都没有……”他的声音低了下去，直到止住话头。  
“所以你就故意疏远我？你想逃避，或者只是一个人冷静一下？”Zach理解地看着他。  
“……对，我觉得这说不定只是一时错觉。那段时间其实对我来说挺难熬的，你也知道那时候拍戏的进程很紧，而天天对着你，即使我们没有怎么交谈过，我还是会很紧张和苦恼，完全不知道该如何自处。而且我也没有什么人可以倾诉……这太尴尬了！”  
Zach收紧了环在他腰间的双臂，温柔地看着他，以示安抚。  
Chris露出一个微笑，继续说了下去：“后来，当我发现我的感觉没有随着跟你的距离拉远而消失，反而越发强烈时，我就知道，Chris Pine，你真的完了，你喜欢上了一个男人，你喜欢上了你的好哥们！不过说真的，当我意识到这一切真正发生了之后，我反而一点都不惊慌失措，因为我认清了自己的内心，所以我很平静地就接受了这一点。然后，我就在想一些更……实际的事。”  
“比如？”Zach很好奇他所谓“更实际”的事情具体是指什么。  
“比如……你是不是也喜欢我……”Chris小小声地说，但Zach还是听见了。  
“……Chris，”Zach是真的惊讶，“我以为这很明显，我对你的感觉。”看在上帝的份上，他觉得整个剧组除了这个小笨蛋以外都能看得出来，他是多么地迷恋着他。  
“我知道你对我很好。可是，我不知道在你眼里，我是否同样的吸引……Zach，你要明白，在这方面我完全是个新手，我不知道男人喜欢男人是怎么表现的。”Chris皱起鼻子，小声地嘟囔着：”而且我猜你很有魅力，不缺乏各种各样的漂亮男孩儿的追求。”  
Zach忍不住微笑，轻轻地吻了吻他的鼻尖——他终于可以做这件事，在他每一次看见Chris的可爱样子都会想做的事，“这个倒是没错……不过，像你这么漂亮的男孩儿可真不多。”  
Chris轻哼一声，眼里却是止不住的笑意，“总之，我想再等等看看。所以等回了LA之后，我就一直不停地去找你，而且像你所说的那样，跟你表现得很亲密。我想要确定你的感觉，同时尝试着跟你更多的相处，我想从这个过程里我能感受到很多东西，我们对彼此的感觉，我们相处起来会是怎样的……”他停了下来，看着Zach的眼睛，“而自从那时候开始，我发现自己是多么的开心，好像有你在身边，我心里就会很暖……Zach，我想说，可以遇见你，我真的很幸运。”  
“我的Chris是个聪明的男孩儿，对吗？”Zach的眼里是明亮的笑意，他被对方的话深深地打动了，“所以，你打算什么时候告诉我你的感觉呢，如果我今天不问你的话？”  
“我本来是想到柏林的第二天就告诉你的，我简直迫不及待，不过……”  
“不过？”Zach盯着他。  
“不过，我临阵退缩了。”Chris不自在地别开视线，“我又开始担心了，虽然我的心告诉我你是喜欢我的，但是我还是……”  
“无论如何，”Zach的声音听起来是迷人的沙哑，他的鼻尖轻轻地碰着Chris的，“我很高兴你提出了一起来柏林的想法，我也很高兴你做的所有其他的努力……我是如此喜悦，Chris，你想象不到的。”  
“不，”Chris低声道：“我想象得到，它们就和我听到你亲口说你很喜欢我的时候感受到的一样多。”  
在这一刻，Zach觉得心里塞满了幸福，它们是那么的厚重，让他一直漂浮着的灵魂都安定了下来，他想着自己对Chris的爱恋，和Chris刚才的一番剖白，只觉得甘美的热流一直流到了心底，以至于有些发酸了。  
“Chris，”他呢喃道，“我好喜欢你。”他在心里重复了一遍，又一遍。  
“我知道。”Chris回答，深深地看着他，“我知道。”  
他低头吻了下去，吻上他渴望已久的双唇。Chris的唇尝起来比想象中的还要好，甜美的像是洒满糖霜的奶油蛋糕，他试探着用舌尖轻叩齿关，获准进入后，他的舌尖追逐着Chris的，相互缠绕着起舞，这个吻是如此美好，像是满园的玫瑰盛开。  
良久，Zach不舍地离开了Chris的唇，而对方依旧嘟着嘴，他顿时笑了，不怀好意地说：“Chris，不要做出这么诱人的表情。”  
Chris立刻睁开眼，瞪他，“我哪有！”他的脸不自然地红着，片刻之后又温柔地看着Zach，“这感觉真好，Zach。”  
“让我吻你？“  
“是我在吻你！”Chris气势汹汹，“我的技术很好的。”  
“是，”Zach附和，“不过这个不重要。”他又亲了亲Chris的额头。  
Chris咯咯地笑起来，带着柔软的满足感看着Zach。过了一会儿，他抬头看向时钟，惊呼：“天哪！都这个点了，我们快去吃饭吧！”  
“你饿了？”Zach宠溺地看着刚刚成为自己恋人的Chris，“你想吃什么？”  
“唔……都可以，”Chris思索着，突然狡黠地笑了，“无论吃什么，都要补足体力才是！”  
“……”Zach是不会说出他刚才那一瞬间的联想的。  
“别这么看着我，Zach，”Chris一副理所应当的样子，“我可好奇很久了。”  
“……”Zach还是不知道接什么话才好，对于这个让他头疼的好奇宝宝。


	10. Chapter 10

05 饥饿游戏

晚餐他们选择了法国菜，食物很美味，红酒很醇香，气氛也很好，Chris一边活像只小仓鼠一样吃个不停，一边与Zach分享各种有趣的话题，而后者则把更多的精力放在了欣赏他秀色可餐的恋人身上。

“Zach，下次我们去爱尔兰好不好？”

Zach挑起一边眉毛——或许是受Spock的影响，“为什么是爱尔兰？”

“感觉就是很好的地方啊，”Chris忙着将一小块牛排塞进嘴里，毫不顾忌用餐礼仪，“而且听你说，你以前去那儿打过工？”

“嗯，很久以前的事情了。”Zach抿一小口酒，对他微笑，“爱尔兰不错。其实随便去哪儿都好，只要你喜欢。”

Chris眼里是明晃晃的期待，露出大大的笑容，亮亮的小白牙让Zach心里一动。

 

吃完饭，俩人打算在周围散一会儿步再回酒店。毕竟很快就要离开柏林，他们心下还是有些不舍。柏林的自由和宁静是独特的，跟在LA的感受完全不同，他们在这里很放松，几乎忘记了日常生活中各种各样的烦恼。何况旅行总能带来许多意想不到的惊喜，而对俩人而言，这次来柏林最大的惊喜就是能够坦诚对彼此的心意，仅这一点就足够让他们流连忘返了。

他们选择的餐厅并不在喧闹的商业区，而在一个非著名景点附近，因此晚餐过后，街上已是一片宁静，只有二三路人与他们擦肩而过。俩人抬头望天，乌黑的天幕上闪烁着耀眼的星，遥远而美丽，只觉人世悠悠，再看向彼此，心下尽是温柔。

Chris先牵上Zach的手，“我想念Star Trek了。”

“我也是。”Zach握紧了他，“不过很快就可以见到大家了。”

“是。”Chris像是突然发觉了什么，扭头一看，惊喜道：“Zach，你看，那儿有个喷泉！”

“……所以？“

Chris没有回答，径直拉着Zach走到喷泉跟前，借着路灯光往水池里一看，果不其然，很多硬币沉在池底，想来承载着不少人的希冀和祝福。Chris玩心大起，从口袋中好不容易摸出一枚硬币，快快在心底许下一个心愿就立刻投了进去。

“所以，”他抢在Zach还没来得及对此发表评论前开口，“如果我在这里吻你，会不会太过老套？”

Zach不由得微笑，用一个缠绵至极的吻回答了他的问题。

 

饭后散步虽好，可没过一会儿Chris就嘟囔着要回去，Zach自然依他，他还记得晚饭前这个小混蛋说的话呢，怎么说，没道理不满足小孩儿的好奇心不是。

何况他真的渴望了Chris很久，也非常希望能给他的宝贝一个难忘的甜蜜之夜。

俩人心照不宣地往酒店走，途中路过一家成人用品店，Chris还饶有兴趣地停了步子，然后被Zach的轻笑惹得恼羞成怒，甩开这个讨厌的家伙就迈开长腿往前走，当然没一会儿就又被牵住了手。

等到走到了酒店大堂的时候，Chris就开始脸红，心也跳得越来越快，他在想他自学过的那些“知识”，他与不少女孩儿曾有过的美妙经验，还有他无意中窥见过的Zach身躯的裸露部分，所有这些交织在一起，最后竟让他想象出一副自己和Zach在床上交缠的画面，然后他发觉自己身体的温度升到了前所未有的高度，其中以与身旁那人相握的手掌为最高。正当Chris为此暗自自嘲时，一只手紧紧搂上了他的腰，竟让他浑身一颤。

原来Zach早就发现了他那越来越红的脸和不自然的神色，一猜就猜到了这男孩儿在想什么。他又是好笑又是爱怜无限，只觉得这样的Chris真是可爱得不得了，情不自禁地就搂住了他，快步向电梯走去。

由于已经很晚了，电梯里只有他们俩人。Zach的动作也更加肆无忌惮。握住Chris腰际的手沿着外套和衬衣的边缘伸了进去，开始在那柔腻的皮肤上来回摩挲，双唇更是在Chris的耳垂和颈后落下无数轻吻，不过动作幅度都很小，更有意识地避开了摄像头的角度，挡掉了俩人的脸。因此Chris没有开口阻止，贴着Zach的身躯轻轻扭动，享受着情人间的亲密。

直到电梯门打开，Chris才急急地奔向房间，然而，一打开房门就被紧随其后的Zach抵在了门上，亲吻如潮水般涌来，从他的额头一直往下蔓延，鼻梁，脸颊，嘴唇，脖颈，都一一被Zach侵占，而等到那湿滑的唇舌游走到衣襟半开的胸膛时，Chris终于轻轻推开了他。Zach疑惑地看着红晕满颊、呼吸急促的Chris，听他说道：“先等下……我要去洗澡。”

Zach轻笑，又在他鼻尖上轻啄一下，“你忍得住？确定不用先……”他的膝盖往某个隆起的部位轻轻一顶，“解决这个？”

“不用！”Chris羞恼地看着他，不甘示弱地捏了一下对方同样已然硬挺的部位，听到Zach发出一声闷哼才露出满意的微笑，随即温柔地吻了吻Zach的唇，“就等我一会儿……我们再……“他止住了话头，半是羞涩半是喜悦地看了Zach一眼，转身进了浴室。

Zach无奈地看着Chris的身影一瞬间消失在浴室门后，认命地从Chris外套口袋里找出了属于他的房间的门卡，打算配合他如此注重清洁的宝贝的举动。

听见房门砰地响了一声，Chris下意识地慌了一下神，但他很快就明白了Zach的想法，便又自顾自地傻笑了一声。这模样若是落在Zach眼里，一定又会被他的可爱样子迷得不行。然而此刻的Chris完全没心思去管这些，他深呼吸一下，开始彻底地清洗自己——非常彻底，同时想着接下来会发生的事情。

这将是他第一次和同性发生性关系。虽然在青春期的时候，他也曾经因为好奇和男孩儿尝试过互惠互利的手活儿，可在尝试过后，Chris就得出一个结论，就性爱而言，他对同性丝毫不感兴趣。可没想到上帝会让他遇见并且爱上Zach，而他知道Zach是一个在情场上经验非常丰富的魅力男性，甚至比他自己要迷人得多——当然Zach不会这样认为——这一点让他更加紧张，不过，Chris承认，对Zach的渴望是压倒一切的。

等他从浴室出来的时候，Zach已经穿着睡袍在床上等他了——感谢上帝，他是坐着的。他含笑看着满脸红晕的Chris向自己走来，如此美丽的Chris，只裹着一张浴巾的Chris，他感到自己的血液都要燃烧了。

“Zach……”Chris只叫了一声就被Zach拉到了怀里抱在了腿上，接着就是比刚才还要热烈的亲吻，湿软滑腻的舌头强硬地闯入Chris的齿关，横扫过整个温暖的口腔后勾住了他的舌尖，紧密地与之缠绵。Chris深深沉浸在这醉人的亲吻中，无法自拔地陷入Zach给的温柔，直到一阵凉意袭上脊柱，才回过神来，发现下身的浴巾已经被Zach扔在一旁。

“你在床上都是这么强势的么？”他半是抱怨半是迷恋地嘟囔了一句，手指抚上Zach的胸膛，指尖缠绕上那些茂盛的毛发，这真性感。

“是。”Zach很干脆地承认，双手抚上Chris浑圆挺翘的臀部，温柔地凝视着他，“不过我会对你很温柔的，Chris，这是我们的初夜。”他顿了顿，坏笑着补上一句：“这也是你的初夜，我的处子。”

“嘿！”Chris不乐意地拍他一下，“别这么讨厌，Zachary。”虽然严格说来，Zach的说法并没错，可是他真的觉得这样好丢人。

“好好好，”Zach聪明地没在这个话题上继续下去，带着笑意问他：“你知道怎么做么，Chris？”

“我当然知道。”Chris没好气地说，“我又不是小孩子。不过……不过……”他连续说了两次，才把后半句话说了出来：“润滑剂怎么办？”

Zach有一瞬间的茫然，这才反应过来Chris刚才为何会在成人用品店前驻足不前，他的笑意加大，“房间里就有啊，Chris，那是通用的。”

“……哦。”Chris隔了片刻才低低应了一声，垂下眼不去看Zach的表情。

“……宝贝，”Zach觉察到了他的情绪，温柔地抚上他的脸颊，“你在烦恼吗？”

Chris这才与他对视，缓缓地点了点头。

Zach轻叹一声，深切的心疼和宠溺从心底蔓延开来，他的声音低沉，语气竭尽温柔：“这没什么可担心的，Chris，我只是很高兴你可以属于我，”他将Chris慢慢压倒在床上，仍然满是柔情地注视着他，“我也很高兴我可以属于你。”

Chris环上他的后颈，露出一个甜甜的微笑，“嗯，我也很高兴，Zach。”然后主动吻了上去。与方才充满情欲的吻不同，这个吻更多的是俩人对彼此沉甸甸的爱意和温柔，过了良久，Zach先离开了Chris的唇，开始仔细打量着身下这副美丽的身躯。

白皙，修长，健美，完美无瑕。这促使他又低头吻上Chris，只不过这个吻要短暂得多。“你的容貌之美，无与伦比。”他看着Chris的那双尤其美丽的眼睛，如蔚蓝深海，足以让他深深沉迷。

Chris轻笑一声，“这也是我想对你说的。”他翻身压在了Zach身上，解开了碍事的衣带，这下他们总算是裸裎相对了。Zach的肤色要比他更白一些，尤其是在那些茂密的毛发的衬托下，精瘦健壮的身躯充满力量，是十足的男性之美，可就是该死地吸引。他深呼吸一下，轻轻地扭动了下身体，于是俩人硬挺的阴茎就撞在了一起，成功地引出两声同时发出的呻吟。

“Chris……”Zach的眼里已经满是燃烧的欲望，他拉下Chris的头，狠狠地吻住他的唇，同时另一手开始揉捏Chris那诱人的臀瓣，使得俩人的阴茎继续摩擦，Chris被他的动作惹出细微的呻吟，更加积极地回应他的动作，主动扭动身体，享受性爱的愉悦。

打断这一切的是Zach突然探入Chris臀缝间的手指，他并未进入那个细小的入口，只是在那圈褶皱上细细打转，这让Chris不禁浑身轻颤，更是在片刻之后分开了俩人胶着在一起的唇，意乱情迷地看着Zach。

“宝贝，把床头柜上的润滑剂和安全套给我。”Zach深深地看着Chris满是情欲的眸子，知道自己眼里的渴望只会更深。Chris在恍惚中找到了那个瓶子然后递给了Zach，Zach一愣，贴近Chris想要去拿安全套，却被Chris制止了，他在Zach的耳边低声说道：”不要，我要你待会儿……直接进来。”Zach扭头看着Chris泛着潮红的脸，只觉得心里一下温软如绵。他在Chris的唇上快速一吻，很快就用手指沾满了黏湿的液体，然后试探性地用一根手指进入了Chris的后穴。

“疼吗？”Zach柔声问道，生怕弄疼了他的爱人。

“不……只是有点奇怪……”Chris仍然有些害羞，当这一切真的发生之后，当他意识到他即将被身下这个男人进入身体最隐秘的部位之后。

Zach轻叹一声，继续亲吻Chris的双唇、脖颈、胸膛，一手更是抚上他的阴茎，希望为他分散一些注意力。

很快就是第二根，然后是第三根……到了第三根的时候，Chris开始觉得疼了，他毕竟是第一次。可他不想让Zach看出来，于是他尽力将注意力都放在那些亲吻和爱抚上，直到Zach的手指按上某一点，他发出一声高亢的呻吟，这让Zach露出了一个微笑。

“就是这里了……Chris。”他着迷地看着Chris第一次被爱抚到甜蜜点的模样，真是异常动人。Chris瞬间就明白了Zach话里的含意，本就晕红的脸又深了一层，不过眼下这已经不是重点了。

他低头含住了Zach的乳尖，开始有节奏地吮吸，Zach显然没想到他会来这么一手，一时间发出了急促的喘息，正在开拓Chris后穴的手指也加快了速度。

等到Zach觉得差不多的时候，Chris已经被后穴传来的酥麻快感逼出了连绵不绝的呻吟，他整个身体都软了下来，被Zach轻易地又压在了身下。Zach看着Chris一双眼睛已经蒙上了雾气，这画面于他而言是十足的诱惑。他粗重地喘息一声，忙压制住自己的冲动，凑到Chris的耳旁，“宝贝，我要进去了，刚开始会很疼，你忍一忍。”

Chris此时已经没有精力去思索Zach的话，只是无意识地点了点头，然后就感到双腿被彻底打开，穴口被轻轻地吻了一下，然后就被一个火热坚硬的粗大物事抵住，不住地研磨。他的意识在瞬间回笼，有些畏惧地看着Zach，后者露出一个恶意的微笑，顶了顶穴口，但没真的进入。

“Chris，”Zach迷恋地看着身下的男孩儿，知道再过片刻他就将彻底地属于自己，“你知道么，我第一次见到你，”他的话里是止不住的渴望和兴奋，“就想这么把你压在身下……”他俯身，更加贴近他的男孩儿，“狠狠地操……”

这个混蛋……唔……Chris痛哼一声，本来因为羞愤睁大的双眼瞬间盈满了泪水，羞愤也被另一种更加强烈的情绪所取代——撕裂的痛感。虽然Zach已经为他做了充分的扩张，可是从未被进入过的入口还是禁不住这样的侵略。然而，疼痛之外，他的心头突然涌上一股十足的满足感。被Zach占有的满足感。与爱人身心的结合是如此的美妙，远远超过了单纯的性爱本身。

虽然嘴上说着狠话，Zach还是勉强用上了全部的理智克制着自己，他知道这对Chris来说很不容易，他必须放缓节奏，尽量减少对他的伤害。他等Chris完全适应了自己才开始缓慢地律动，虽然那紧致的甬道已经快把他逼疯。Chris太紧了，温暖而又柔软，从各个角度完美地挤压着他的阴茎。他从以前就一直迷恋着Chris那弧线完美的屁股，没想到真的进入之后的感觉还要更加美妙。Chris真是他见过的最美丽最性感的男孩儿，尤其是此刻他动情的模样，全身都泛起了粉红，一双水汪汪的眼睛无助地看着他，只能让他想要更狠地欺负他的同时奉上最深沉的怜爱。这就是Chris对他的魔力，让他在征服的同时充满了不舍的情绪，让他越是抱他，就越是不够。

“Zach……唔……”Chris的呻吟断断续续，但显然已经沉迷在美好的性爱之中，他的双腿缠上了Zach的腰，对自己的模样之于身上的男人具有毁灭性的诱惑力毫无自觉性，只是在呻吟的间歇中道：“快点……我要你……”

Chris的催促显然摧毁了Zach的理智，于是他用力挺近了更深的深处，他要操得他不停尖叫，他要操得他只会求饶，他要操得他低声哭泣。而在最后他终于在Chris的体内射出高潮的种子时，Chris也的确完全如他所愿。然后他又要了Chris一次，再要了Chris一次，直到Chris被他索求到快要失去意识，他才恋恋不舍地结束了这场彻底的占有。当他满是爱怜地抱着怀中的宝贝去浴室清理时，迷人的小王子已经彻底地睡着了。


End file.
